vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ivy (Season Six)
, Age Unknown) |turned =* By Lorenzo St. John in 2012 |status =* Deceased |job= |species=* Human (Originally) * Vampire (Unknown Bloodline; Purified/Formerly) |gender = * Female |family=* Unnamed Father * Unnamed Mother |significant sires= |significant spells= |significant kills=* Dean |cause of death=* Broken Neck (1st time; as a human) * Magic Purification Spell/Broken Neck (2nd time; as a vampire) |killed by= * Enzo (1st time; as a human) * Tripp Cooke (2nd time; as a vampire) |height =* 5'4" (Feet) * 1.63 (Meters) |hair color =* Black |eye color =* Brown |actor =* Emily C. Chang |first =* I'll Remember |last =* The More You Ignore Me, The Closer I Get |episode count=* 6}} Ivy was Stefan Salvatore's girlfriend. She first appeared in I'll Remember and was killed in Yellow Ledbetter by Enzo St. John, during Season Six. In Black Hole Sun, she returned as a vampire and was ultimately killed, due to her uncontrollable behavior, by Tripp Cooke, the vampire hunter that patrolled the borders of Mystic Falls to kill vampires by using The Travelers' magic purification spell. Early History Ivy was born in Colorado. At some point she moved to Savannah, Georgia where she met Stefan. Throughout The Vampire Diaries Series Season Six In I'll Remember, Ivy is first seen interacting with Stefan in his bedroom inside of Stefan's new house in Georgia, where it's revealed that Ivy and Stefan are dating. Ivy also mentions that they have been "hanging out" for two months. Stefan also tells Ivy of his vampirism, but she takes it as a joke and says "You're so annoying." In Yellow Ledbetter, after Ivy has an awkward dinner with Stefan, Caroline and Enzo, Enzo comes back into the house and kills her because Stefan hurt Caroline's feelings and made her cry. It was also Enzo's revenge for Stefan giving up on finding Damon. In Black Hole Sun, it is revealed that Enzo fed Ivy some of his blood and Ivy is now a vampire. In The World Has Turned and Left Me Here, Ivy blames Stefan for becoming a vampire. She attempts to attack him before he snaps her neck. Stefan then seeks the help of Caroline in dealing with Ivy's vampire cravings. Caroline keeps Ivy in her dorm, while Stefan goes to fetch Ivy a daylight ring. When Caroline turns around to get board games, Ivy snaps her neck and escapes during the nighttime. Ivy feeds on a man she finds in the street before realizing that she doesn't know how to compel him to forget what she did. At the end of the episode, Ivy is captured by Tripp. In The More You Ignore Me, The Closer I Get, Ivy is killed by Tripp as he drove the car across the Mystic Falls border. Magic strips away her vampirism and she dies. Personality Human As a human, Ivy was an optimistic young woman. She was also kind and caring towards others around her, especially Stefan. Vampire As a vampire, she became very outspoken and more hungry for blood. This lead to control problems that ultimately lead to her being killed by Tripp. This was added due to her issues controlling her heightened emotions, as a newborn vampire. Physical Appearance Physically, Ivy was a very beautiful young woman, who appears to have Chinese heritage. She had shoulder-length black hair and dark-chocolate brown eyes. She also has light-olive skin. Powers and Abilities Ivy possessed all the standard powers and abilities of an non-original vampire. Weaknesses Ivy had the typical weaknesses of an non-Original vampire. Relationships Stefan Salvatore Ivy was involved with Stefan for a couple of months before she was turned into a vampire. After she was turned, Stefan wanted little to do with her and pushed Ivy onto Caroline to try and teach her how to be a vampire. Stefan only used Ivy as a human to get over his brother's death, but he was somewhat saddened by Ivy's death. Other Relationships * Caroline and Ivy (Former Mentor-Mentèe Relationship/Enemies) * Ivy and Enzo (Enemies/He turned her into a vampire) Appearances Season Six *''I'll Remember'' *''Yellow Ledbetter'' *''Welcome to Paradise'' (Body only; in transition) *''Black Hole Sun'' *''The World Has Turned and Left Me Here'' *''The More You Ignore Me, The Closer I Get'' (Death) Name *'Ivy' is both a unisex given name and a surname. It could come from the plant hedera, which is commonly known as ivy. The name means "hedera" or "faithfulness".https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ivy_(name) Trivia *Her original casting call name was Amy. *Ivy loves dogs. *She was originally from Colorado. *Enzo killed her in Yellow Ledbetter after feeding her his blood, which was revealed in Black Hole Sun. **Stefan was unaware of this when he sees Ivy covered in blood. *Stefan leaves Ivy to Caroline so that she could teach her how to control blood lust. *Her daylight ring was made by Luke. But unfortunately she never got to use it. *She was captured by Tripp in The World Has Turned and Left Me Here. *She was killed by Tripp in The More You Ignore Me, The Closer I Get. *With The Other Side's collapse and Hell destroyed, she possibly found peace or went to a dimension similar to Hell. Quotes :Ivy: "See? I'm fine. You already put your number into my phone as my emergency vampire contact, I know I burn in the sun, we've covered compulsion and snatch, eat, erase. It's getting dark, let's go party. You can teach me how to eat someone without killing them." :-- The World Has Turned and Left Me Here Gallery 601-42-StefanIvy.png 601-43-Ivy.png 601-61-StefanIvy.png 601-62-StefanIvy.png 601-63-StefanIvy.png 601-64-StefanIvy.png 601-65-StefanIvy.png Yellow Ledbetter (10).jpg Yellow Ledbetter (12).jpg Yellow Ledbetter (13).jpg Yellow Ledbetter (60).jpg Yellow Ledbetter (62).jpg TVD 0764.jpg TVD 0796.jpg Normal tvd602 1359.jpg Normal tvd602 1400.jpg Normal tvd602 1406.jpg Normal tvd602 1410.jpg Normal tvd602 1411.jpg TVD 1646.jpg TVD 1656.jpg 6X04-33-StefanIvy.jpg 6X04-132-Ivy.jpg 6X04-134-Ivy.jpg 6X05-3-Ivy.jpg 6X05-4-IvyStefan.jpg 6X05-5-IvyStefan.jpg 6X05-7-Ivy.jpg 6X05-10-StefanCarolineIvy.jpg 6X05-21-Ivy.jpg 6X05-24-CarolineIvy.jpg 6X05-38-Ivy.jpg 6X05-39-Ivy.jpg 6X05-40-Ivy.jpg 6X05-65-Ivy.jpg 6X05-106-Ivy.jpg 6X05-108-IvyTripp.jpg 6X05-109-IvyTripp.jpg 6X06-2-Ivy.jpg 6X06-3-Ivy.jpg 6X06-4-Ivy.jpg 6X06-5-Ivy.jpg References See also Category:Characters Category:Vampire Diaries Characters Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Six Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Supernatural Category:Vampires Category:Deceased